SPOILER
by JongTakGu Juragan Cireng
Summary: "Aku menghabiskan sebagian dari hidupku untuk mencari. Namun suatu hari aku berhenti. Ya, saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol, dosa terbesar dalam hidupku." - Byun Baekhyun. "Aku mencintai lelaki yang berteriak dan meludah kearahku, Dan hanya Baekhyun yang sanggup melakukannya." - Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT.


**_Dari semua hal yang telah kita lakukan, aku telah bisa membacanya._**

 ** _Bahwa akhirnya ini akan menjadi menyedihkan._**

 ** _Tapi karena aku telah memulai, maka akan kulanjutkan._**

 ** _Walaupun akhir ceritanya tidak akan pernah berubah._**

* * *

 **SPOILER**

 **Author : Jongtakgu**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Rated : T (aja)**

* * *

Tidak ada yang istimewa saat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya sebangun dari tidur. Hanya sinar matahari yang mulai berlomba-lomba untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan berwarna abu-abu yang kini ditempatinya. Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke dagu, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Lelaki itu kemudian merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dan menyibak perlahan tirai jendela yang belum terbuka sempurna. Menjatuhkan pandangannya kearah halaman depan, dan sebuah mobil terparkir disana. Setidaknya itu membuatnya lega.

"Kau bangun lebih cepat, hmm?"

Baekhyun melirik sesaat kepada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, namun kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum pergi."

Chanyeol, lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun itu tersenyum. Ia telah selesai berganti pakaian, dan tentu saja membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Seketika ia meletakkan secangkir kopi yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Berjalan lamban dan akhirnya menangkap sosok mungil yang yang berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol memeluknya erat, sedikit bermain dengan telinga Baekhyun, dan membisikkan kata-kata manis.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dalam posisinya untuk diam. Chanyeol hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi.

"Pulanglah."

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol yang menguasai tubuhnya dan kemudian mereka berdua terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Chanyeol tahu betul Baekhyun-nya sedang marah, dan ia telah melalui situasi seperti ini kurang lebih dalam waktu dua tahun. Baekhyun sangat tidak suka ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya dipagi hari.

"Masih tersisa banyak waktu, aku belum terlambat untuk ke kantor."

"Tapi kau sangat terlambat untuk pulang ke rumahmu. Kyungsoo akan marah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kesal. Chanyeol semakin gemas dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Kubilang padanya aku di kantor semalaman. Ia tak akan curiga."

Baekhyun seorang aktor, dan Chanyeol adalah pria yang sudah menikah. Sialnya, mereka berpacaran.

Berawal di tahun ketiga pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan milik Chanyeol. Agensi yang kini telah membesarkan namanya. Banyaknya intensitas pertemuan mereka, memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah berumah tangga, namun itu tidak memberatkannya. Ia tidak sungkan untuk makan malam berdua bersama Chanyeol, berlibur bersamanya, dan menghabiskan malam dengannya. Hingga ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, walaupun ia tahu itu salah.

Sangat salah.

* * *

Baekhyun sejujurnya bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Namun pertemuan dengan Chanyeol seolah membuatnya menemukan titik jenuh. Baekhyun tahu ia harus berhenti, namun ia tidak pernah memprediksikan bahwa pemberhentian terakhirnya adalah pada Chanyeol. Kenapa ia begitu putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berlabuh pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia sangat mensyukuri karunia Tuhan karena telah menganugerahinya paras yang rupawan, dan memungkinkannya untuk mencari seseorang yang sepadan dengannya. Seseorang yang tampan, kaya, mencintainya, dan tidak terikat dengan siapapun.

Bukan seorang pria yang sudah menikah.

Baekhyun selalu egois. Dua sisi dalam dirinya acap kali bertengkar memperdebatkan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Disatu sisi ia merasa telah menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Namun disisi lain ia enggan mengakuinya dan tetap bersikukuh bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menghabiskan masa akhirnya bersama Chanyeol. Ia akan menjadi egois untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengorbankan seseorang yang lain. Kyungsoo.

Mengenai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus tahu.

Kyungsoo lebih senang tinggal dirumah. Mari kesampingkan beberapa pendapat yang mengatakan Chanyeol secara sengaja mengurungnya. Karena itu memang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kyungsoo hanya keluar untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya dan Chanyeol, membeli bunga dipagi hari, dan pergi minum kopi bersama teman-temannya (Itu pun jika Chanyeol mengizinkan). Lelaki itu sangat lembut dan penurut, Baekhyun tahu karena pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kediamannya. Untuk urusan bisnis, tentu saja itu alasannya. Namun saat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur, Chanyeol secara spontan mencuri ciuman dibibir Baekhyun.

Menyedihkan.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia membenci orang yang bodoh. Baekhyun sangat membencinya karena Kyungsoo terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi, tidak pernah menaruh rasa curiga, dan terlalu baik. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang licik, agresif, dan tidak segan untuk menyakiti orang lain. Namun dibalik itu semua sebenarnya Baekhyun menyimpan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam, yang membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengaku pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Sangat rumit ketika Baekhyun harus menjabarkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tidak akan terselesaikan dalam satu buku.

"Kyungsoo ingin mengadopsi anak."

Baekhyun meliriknya penuh arti, berusaha mencari sesuatu di wajah Chanyeol. Apa itu hanya candaan atau memang sebuah keseriusan.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya. Mereka berdua enggan untuk sekedar turun dari mobil walau sebenarnya tempat itu lumayan sepi. Wajar saja, ini tengah malam.

"Lalu kau menyetujuinya?"

"Dengarkan aku Baek, ia terus memaksa…"

"Cih…Sudah kuduga." Baekhyun berdecih. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar, dengan santai ia mendudukkan pantatnya diatas kap mobil. Tangannya menggeretak masuk kedalam saku jasnya, mencari sebuah pematik. Tak lama kemudian asap mengepul disekitar tubuhnya. Chanyeol lalu menengok ke belakang dan memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk turun dari mobil. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Ia lalu meraih sebatang rokok dan hendak menyalakan pematik. Namun tangan kasar Chanyeol dengan segera merebut benda itu darinya. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh.

"Cih, kenapa?"

"Akan sangat buruk jika publik tahu kau merokok."

"Bukankah lebih buruk jika publik tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

"Byun Baekhyun ! "

"Apa?"

Baekhyun ikut meninggikan suaranya ketika Chanyeol dengan spontan membentaknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, mereka lebih banyak bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Karena Chanyeol membuat sedikit kesalahan dalam kata-katanya, namun itu fatal bagi Baekhyun. Sepertinya rasa itu sudah mulai menderanya. Walaupun sebenarnya hal ini kerap terjadi dan bahkan sangat lumrah bagi sebuah hubungan.

Rasa bosan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ya, setidaknya sebuah pelukan dapat membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku…" Bisik Chanyeol lembut, sambil mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, juga…" rintih Baekhyun didalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua duduk ditepi sungai Han, diantara ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi. Menghirup udara malam yang dingin, Baekhyun melekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol untuk mencari kehangatan. Selalu romantis ketika mereka melupakan bagian terpenting. Bahwa mereka sebenarnya berkencan secara diam-diam. Namun setiap hari selalu sama, seolah itu adalah hari pertama Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Lupakan tentang debaran aneh yang melanda jantungnya, Baekhyun merasa usianya sudah tidak pantas untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Terkadang aku ingin melompat kedalam sungai ini, ketika aku menyadari betapa menyedihkannya hubungan kita. Berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan hingga sekarat. Kemudian mati berdua, dan kembali bersama dikehidupan selanjutnya lagi."

Baekhyun protes dengan ocehan Chanyeol. "Hey, itu tidak ada ujungnya."

"Sama seperti cintaku, tidak ada ujungnya."

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak senang ketika mendengarnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melompat saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun sehingga hidung mereka bergesekan. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol seraya berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Chanyeol hanya butuh satu detik untuk ikut berbisik. "Aku lebih mencintaimu…"

* * *

Baekhyun senang berbaur dengan dunia sosial tanpa diketahui statusnya. Ia akan mengenakan sebuah sweater biasa, dengan celana jeans yang sedikit lusuh dan sebuah masker penutup. Berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah tas gendong dan berdesak-desakkan. Tanpa diketahui siapapun. Lelaki berperawakan kecil itu berjalan seolah tengah menghitung langkah kakinya, lambat namun berarti. Karena Baekhyun akan merekam setiap pemandangan yang ia lihat, meskipun hanya orang-orang asing.

Jalanan memang padat, namun cukup memberi ruang beberapa centimeter untuk menghirup oksigen. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Selesai ia menunduk memikirkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ia kembali mendongak, mungkin sebuah firasat. Dan ternyata ia harus melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya.

Didepannya, berjarak tak kurang dari sepuluh meter, Chanyeol tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tentu tidak akan memilukan hati Baekhyun jika hanya Chanyeol yang nampak disana. Namun disertai dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong bayi dipangkuannya, Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Baekhyun diam mematung ketika mereka kian mendekat. Hatinya terkoyak habis, namun ia hanya bisa diam. Diam dengan tatapan datarnya. Menggelikan sekali ketika nasib seolah tengah menamparnya. Dengan jiwa angkuh yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya, ia kembali berjalan. Dengan mata yang menyala, mata yang hanya akan dikenali oleh seorang Park Chanyeol kalaupun seisi kota tak ada yang mengenali Baekhyun dengan penyamarannya.

Lalu mereka berhadapan, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jelas mengenalinya.

Namun mereka hanya saling melewati satu sama lain. Baekhyun (seolah) berjalan dengan damai dan Chanyeol terpuruk dengan fikirannya. Ia tidak bisa mengejar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Sementara Baekhyun menikmati perihnya sendirian, tanpa Chanyeol yang senantiasa membisikkan kata cinta dan mencicipi telinganya. Tentu saja, karena lelaki itu sendiri telah menabur benih racun yang kini menggerogoti tubuh Baekhyun. Bodohnya Baekhyun. Masih saja menikmati racunnya itu dan mati perlahan.

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun tidak memiliki lagi seorang teman untuk berbagi, ia akan memutuskan untuk menghilang.

Stasiun kereta selalu ramai dikunjungi orang-orang yang hendak bepergian. Kau akan mendapati orang asing dengan raut wajah yang bermacam-macam. Kesal, jengkel, bahagia, tergesa-gesa maupun lamban. Baekhyun senang memperhatikannya. Namun ia harus segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena kereta telah tiba. Kereta yang akan membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun memasuki pintu gerbong kedua dan mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian ia mendapatkannya, berhadapan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang Baekhyun kira usianya tidak lebih dari 19 tahun. Dengan pakaian santai, celana jeans bertumit bolong, dan sebuah tas disamping pinggang rampingnya. Ia tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, bukan?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya mulai tertarik. Ia berhenti memandangi pemukiman padat penduduk yang ia lihat dibalik kaca, dan mulai melirik pemuda dihadapnnya. Terkesan, karena sedari tadi pagi sejak ia mematut penampilannya menjadi sedemikian rupa, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengenalinya. Baekhyun mengira beberapa orang akan terkecoh karena ia membubuhkan sebuah tahi lalat palsu dipipinya. Konyol.

"Kau penggemarku?"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Alih-alih menjawab Baekhyun, pemuda itu justru melontarkan spekulasi berdasarkan apa yang ia baca dari raut wajah Baekhyun. Terkesan bertingkah kurang ajar dipertemuan pertama mereka berdua.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencelanya. Berkata dengan sesumbar bahwa anak muda zaman sekarang hanya tidur disekolah, menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya di klub malam, dan bermain dengan gadis-gadis, melupakan apa itu moral. Tak lupa dengan terang-terangan menuduh pemuda berparas tampan (Baekhyun mengakuinya) itu tengah membolos sekolah dan lebih memilih berjalan-jalan. Yang ada didalam tasnya adalah pakaian seragam sekolah dan buku yang tengah ia baca adalah buku fiksi dengan rating dewasa, begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Lelaki bermarga Byun itu bukan hanya memilki mata yang indah. Namun juga berpersepsi negatif pada setiap orang dan bermulut tajam.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku hanya pengantar _pizza,_ tidak bersekolah, tidak bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang karena aku yatim piatu, gadis-gadis menjauhiku karena aku miskin, dan sayangnya moralku lebih tinggi dibanding dirimu." Pemuda itu tersenyum, lebih terlihat seperti tertawa kecil. Rangkaian kalimatnya menusuk ulu hati Baekhyun karena terdengar sarat akan kejujuran.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun merasa menyesal telah memaki orang lain.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum? Bukankah itu terdengar menyedihkan? " Pemuda bernama Jongin itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Karena aku mensyukuri apa yang kumiliki."

Baekhyun menatapnya sendu. Menyedihkan ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri sekarang. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengumpat, mengutuk, dan melukai setiap orang. Termasuk Chanyeol, orang yang ia kasihi. Jongin seakan menamparnya, menyadarkan Baekhyun akan semua hal. Bahwa apa yang ia miliki sekarang tidak pernah sekalipun ia syukuri. Baekhyun hanya tahu di elu-elukan, dilimpahi banyak harta, dan dicintai seorang suami yang telah memiliki keluarga. Beberapa hal yang sulit didapatkan oleh orang lain.

"Kau pasti orang yang baik. Apa kau juga seorang pendeta?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Bukan. Kau mungkin telah berdosa besar, tapi kau justru lebih murah hati dariku, aku yakin."

Baekhyun tersenyum, memutari otaknya. Mengabaikan keheningan yang memasuki mereka berdua. Belum satu jam ia mengenal Jongin, namun pemuda misterius itu telah merombak hatinya. Membuat kokohnya keegoisan Baekhyun runtuh seketika dengan kata-kata ajaibnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangkal, bahwa ia banya berfikir dan menyendiri akhir-akhir ini. Dan karena itu pula ia pergi kali ini, mundur dari rutinitas yang membelenggu. Ia ingin menghilang. Namun ketika ia sibuk memikirkan hal itu, Tuhan memberikan hal lain.

Kereta terus melaju. Melewati berbagai tempat dan menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam. Membawa bermacam-macam orang dengan destinasi yang sama. Dari sekian orang itu, Baekhyun termasuk didalamnya. Menjadi seseorang yang berniat melarikan diri dari fakta, namun nyatanya tidak demikian. Benar ketika Chanyeol yang harus ia sadari, bahwa lelaki itu adalah milik orang lain. Namun ia melupakan satu hal, lupa bahwa Chanyeol memiliki cinta yang tulus padanya.

* * *

Baekhyun melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pria paruh baya yang telah berusia lima puluh enam tahun itu kini tengah memanen jagung di ladang. Ditengah hari ketika mentari sedang memanas, dengan sepatu boots usang, baju hijau yang warnanya telah memudar, celana dari kain sederhana, dan topi jerami kesayangannya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah keranjang besar yang senantiasa ia seret kemana-mana. Baekhyun menangis. Bukan karena ia merasa kasihan, namun karena senyum ketulusan yang menghiasi wajah pria tua itu.

Baekhyun menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian berjalan menginjak rumput yang memudar di jalan setapak, menuju ladang jagung. Kakinya bergetar hebat ketika telah berdiri dibelakang pria tua yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Namun ia berhasil mengatasi keraguannya, ditengah keheningan itu ia pun bersuara.

"Ayah…"

Pria tua yang juga bermarga Byun itu berbalik, dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang berada didepannya kini adalah putranya yang pergi dari desa 5 tahun lalu.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melepaskan topi dan tahi lalat palsu yang ia kenakan untuk penyamaran dan kemudian berkata, "Benar, ayah. Ini aku, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, ayah kira kau tidak akan pernah pulang."

Ayahnya menangis terharu dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Melampiaskan gelegak rindu yang ia pendam selama ini. Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, meluapkan semua perasaanya dengan leluasa. Namun ia menahannya. Baekhyun mengingat janji yang ia ikrarkan kepada mendiang ibunya beberapa tahun silam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah menangis didepan ayah." Begitu.

Hingga saat ibunya meninggal, Baekhyun berlari jauh ketengah hutan setelah pemakaman usai. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Meluapkan semua kesedihan yang ia tahan, saat melihat ibunya sekarat, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dan menutup mata untuk selamanya. Baekhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis didepan ayahnya.

Dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang.

* * *

"Saat ayah menginginkan sesuatu hal, pernahkah takdir berkata tidak?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menopang dagu, kini melirik ayahnya yang sedang merebahkan kakinya. Malam itu mereka berdua duduk dibalai-balai dan bernostalgia. Menceritakan kisah lampau entah itu saat sedih atau bahagia. Membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran masalalu yang sudah berdebu. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar setiap ayah bercerita tentangnya dimasa kecil. Bahwa Baekhyun dulu adalah anak yang manja namun juga ambisius. Dan Baekhyun akan tergelak ketika ayah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah.

"Oh, itu ya…" Ayah menatap keatas langit. Kemudian jarinya menunjuk ke angkasa, seolah tengah membuat garis-garis diantara para bintang. Baekhyun tahu, bahwa ayah tengah menuliskan nama Ibu. Perempuan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ayah ingin melihat ibumu hidup lebih lama. Dan itu tidak terjadi."

Baekhyun menengadah ke langit, bukan untuk melihat hamparan bintang atau sebongkah bulan. Akan tetapi berusaha menahan cairan bening yang mulai keluar dari matanya agar tidak terjatuh mencium tanah. Segala hal mengenai ibunya selalu berhasil membuatnya runtuh.

Ayah tersenyum, berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bukankah hidup sendirian itu membosankan, Ayah tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Saudaramu, Sehun. Sering mengunjungi ayah setiap hari, ayah tidak merasa kesepian." Oh, ya. Baekhyun ingat anak kecil dengan seragam sekolah dasar yang mengunjungi ayahnya sore tadi, itu pasti Sehun.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku pendamping hidup."

Ayah lalu berbalik mengintip kedalam rumah melalui pintu utama yang terbuka. Dan dari sana terlihat jelas foto ibu yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, mereka bilang jika ayah tidak mencari pengganti ibumu maka ayah akan bertemu kembali dengannya di surga." Ayah kini beralih melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya, kemudian ia kembali berujar, "Hey, kau sendiri enggan menceritakan kekasihmu pada ayah. Betapa curangnya."

Baekhyun kembali memutar memorinya pada peristiwa 5 hari yang lalu. Sebelum ia secara spontan memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi ayahnya di desa dan tidak dapat menentukan kapan waktu untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ketika ia melempar gelas-gelas kaca tepat didepan kaki seorang Park Chanyeol, dan membuat pecahan yang berserakan. Baekhyun kehilangan akalnya, kecemburuan itu telah benar-benar menguasainya. Meskipun Chanyeol beberapa kali menjelaskan, beberapa kali menyudutkan Kyungsoo, dan beberapa kali pula meminta maaf. Itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Aku melakukan dosa besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol dengan jelas. Matanya yang sendu dan senyum ketulusan yang selalu ia hadiahkan untuk Baekhyun selama dua tahun ini. Wajah Chanyeol yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum pergi. Wajah yang damai dan tanpa beban.

"Tapi… apa tuan manager tidak mencarimu ? " Ayah bertanya karena ia tahu Baekhyun adalah seorang bintang sekarang, orang-orang dikota pasti akan sangat sibuk untuk mencarinya sekarang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat gurat kegelisahan yang ada pada ayahnya perlahan memudar. Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sudah sering seperti ini. Pergi tanpa pamit dan akan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi, ia memang selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Namun orang-orang pasti bisa memaklumi, karena Baekhyun dibutuhkan.

Ya,dibutuhkan untuk menarik lebih banyak pundi-pundi uang.

"Ayah, buatkan aku ramyun."

Baekhyun menggelayut manja pada lengan ayahnya. Menyuguhkan tatapan manis, yang bisa saja mencairkan sebuah tembaga. Dan ayahnya akan selalu menuruti apapun permintaanya itu.

Baekhyun dan ayahnya duduk bersila diruang tengah, dengan meja pendek persegi yang berada diantara keduanya. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain sebuah ramyun panas di tengah malam seperti ini. Tak lupa dengan beberapa botol soju yang ikut menghiasi meja. Itu saja, namun cukup untuk menemani mereka bercerita hingga larut malam.

"Haha, sial. Kenapa ini enak sekali.. "

Ayah menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik senyumnya. Ketika Baekhyun tertawa dengan airmata yang berurai dipipinya, ayah melihatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sakit dan terluka. Ayah tahu itu karena tidak ada yang mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik darinya. Baekhyun beberapa kali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika ayah melontarkan lelucon kuno yang hambar, janggal memang. Namun semua orang seolah mengabaikan hal itu. Karena mereka benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Genap seminggu Baekhyun berada di desa. Ia hanya berinteraksi dengan ayah dan Sehun, menyembunyikan diri dari yang lain. Karena mungkin akan merepotkan ketika tetangga tahu bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah 'berlibur' dirumah ayahnya seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol, itu yang terjadi kali ini.

"Ya, kurasa aku harus menemuimu secepatnya." Baekhyun bermonolog.

Baekhyun lalu kembali mengingatnya. Pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Menjijikan, kenapa tidak kau cium saja Kyungsoo didepan hidungku ? Itu akan membuatmu puas, berengsek ! Kau hanya menginginkanku terluka bukan?"_

 _"_ _Cukup."_

 _"_ _Tidak, sialan. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti penderitaanku selama mencintaimu. Kau bilang kau lebih mencintaiku daripada si jalang itu, tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak berani menceraikannya. Aku sudah bosan menunggu !"_

 _Baekhyun terus berteriak, mengumpat dan beberapa kali mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia sudah benar-benar muak._

 _"_ _Jaga bicaramu, Baekhyun. Siapa yang kau sebut jalang?" Mata Chanyeol menyala-nyala. Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan decihan, ia tidak takut sama sekali._

 _"_ _Dan sekarang kau berani membelanya didepanku… Dimana kasih sayangmu, Park?"_

 _Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menamparnya._

 _Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang panas sambil tersenyum remeh. Lalu ia mendengar Chanyeol yang berujar, "Jangan pernah mempertanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Pikirmu apa yang membuatku mempertahankanmu selama dua tahun ini, hah?"_

 _Baekhyun semakin marah. Ia lalu mendorong Chanyeol dan memojokkan lelaki itu ke dinding. Chanyeol hanya diam, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk meredakan amarah Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa kau tidak kunjung meninggalkannya dan hidup denganku?"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun, tidakkah kau memiliki rasa kasihan?"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meremas rambutnya dengan geram. Ia lalu berjalan mundur dari Chanyeol, menarik selimut dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol melihatnya berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan. Baekhyun terus tertawa bersama dengan airmata yang membuat luntur eyeliner-nya. Pipinya ternodai dengan ceceran warna hitam. Ia menaiki tempat tidur, mengambil bantal dan menarik seluruh isinya hingga berhamburan. Lalu ia menggeram kesal sambil melirik Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol sekali lagi hanya diam. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun hingga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dari semua pertengkaran yang telah ia dan Baekhyun alami, ini yang paling buruk._

 _Baekhyun beralih mengambil lukisan yang cukup besar yang selama ini ia pajang didinding kamarnya. Lukisan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis, hadiah dari Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya yang ke 27. Ia memandangi lukisan itu seraya tersenyum mengejek, tak lama kemudian lukisan itu ia lempar keluar jendela kamarnya._

 _Baekhyun telah selesai dengan acara mengamuknya, ia lelah._

 _"_ _Kau merasa kasihan padanya. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku terlihat tidak terlalu menyedihkan dimatamu?"_

 _"_ _Ya, karena kau adalah orang yang tegar."_

 _"_ _Chanyeol, kurasa aku menyerah terhadapmu."_

 _Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun membuat kekasihnya terkejut. Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah sangat putus asa dan itu akan berakhir sangat buruk._

 _"_ _Kau gila ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Baekhyun? Simpan pisau itu."_

 _Dan Baekhyun dengan sengaja melempar gelas kaca yang ada disampingnya kedepan Chanyeol hingga gelas itu pecah. Sengaja agar Chanyeol tidak mendekat._

 _"_ _Kau tidak mencintaiku." ujar Baekhyun, sedih._

 _"_ _Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menceraikan Kyungsoo lalu menikahimu."_

 _"_ _Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin."_

 _Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, mengabaikan kakinya yang terluka karena menginjak pecahan kaca. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya dan berniat mengakhirinya saat ini juga._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku."_

 _Demi tuhan, Chanyeol menantang dengan serius._

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku tidak berani mem…"_

 _Chanyeol seketika memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat._

 _"…_ _bunuhmu."_

 _Satu detik.. dua detik… pikiran Baekhyun melayang-layang. Ia tidak sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa tubuhnya tidak merasakan apa-apa?_

 _Kemudian suara pisau yang jatuh ke lantai membuyarkan lamunannya. Pisau yang telah berlumuran darah segar._

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu, bahwa cerita pengkhianatan ini akan berakhir jika salah satu diantara mereka meninggalkan dunia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku telah melakukan dosa besar."

Baekhyun terus mengulang kata-katanya itu. Membuat kenangannya akan Chanyeol kembali menyeruak. Ia menyesal telah membuat Chanyeol membuktikan cintanya. Seharusnya ia menyadari lebih dulu.

Bahwa pengorbanan Chanyeol tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Chanyeol yang akan mengambilkan bulan jika Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya. Chanyeol yang hanya diam saat Baekhyun mengumpat dan meludahinya. Chanyeol yang harus selalu menerima amarah Baekhyun, atas kebaikan yang dilakukannya kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun selalu menuntut seenaknya, seakan menutup telinga tentang kenyataan Chanyeol yang secara resmi adalah suami orang lain.

Hingga saat terakhirnya pun, saat Baekhyun membuat tawaran dengan harga rendah akan nyawanya, Chanyeol tidak menghindar.

Baekhyun menghapus tangisnya, ia bertekad untuk memutar balik keadaan. Ia memutuskan akan menjadi pihak yang berkorban, untuk menebus semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Mencintai Chanyeol tanpa syarat. Baekhyun seolah tahu, takdirnya akan melakukan hal demikian. Ia telah memiliki gambaran tentang cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

Namun dilain kehidupan.

Baekhyun lalu menendang kursi yang berada dibawah kakinya.

* * *

"Kakek, Jika seseorang membawa tali dan pergi kehutan. Apa kira-kira yang akan ia lakukan?"

Sehun dan Ayah Baekhyun tengah menikmati es krim didepan rumah. Cuaca terlihat terang namun rasanya ada yang berbeda.

"Kau ini masih kecil, kenapa menanyakan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Ayah Baekhyun beralih memandang rerumputan, hatinya kosong.

"Orang itu hendak mencari kebahagiaan dikehidupan lain, atau mungkin ia telah cukup bahagia di dunia ini. Kemudian ia bisa betemu dengan orang dicintainya yang telah lama pergi."

Sehun menjilat sisa es krim yang masih menempel pada stik, ia telah selesai.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi paman Baekhyun melakukannya dengan baik."

* * *

 _"…_ _."_

 _"_ _Chan…yeol."_

 _"_ _Sampai disini, biarkan aku yang berbicara." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Baek, kau sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini bukan? Ya, aku juga. Dari semua hal yang telah kita lakukan, aku sudah bisa membacanya. Kita berdosa pada Kyungsoo… ah kau pasti marah karena aku masih menyebut nama Kyungsoo disaat terkhir seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, Baek. Kita telah berdosa, merencanakan pengkhianatan ini. Biarkan aku yang menaggung hukumannya."_

 _Baekhyun tidak berani berucap ketika Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya perlahan._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Tapi kau tetap meragukanku…"_

 _"…_ _Setelah ini, tinggalkan saja aku. Pergilah ke kampung halamanmu, hiduplah dengan damai bersama ayahmu disana… Kau pasti akan merindukanku, tapi kau harus bisa menahannya. Ingat, kita akan bersatu kembali nanti… dan hidup bahagia."_

 _"_ _Chan…"_

 _"_ _Aku akan menunggumu di surga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

 _Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah, lalu menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _Chanyeol hendak berucap, namun Baekhyun sesegera mungkin memotongnya._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu…" ujar Baekhyun dengan gemetar._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, Lalu ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Dan semuanya berakhir._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku menghabiskan sebagian dari hidupku untuk mencari. Namun suatu hari aku berhenti. Ya, saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol, dosa terbesar dalam hidupku." - Byun Baekhyun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintai lelaki yang berteriak dan meludah kearahku, Dan hanya Baekhyun yang sanggup melakukannya." - Park Chanyeol_**

 **END**

* * *

Hallo chanbaek shipper yang makin gila :v serius, gua hampir gila ahir-ahir ini sama moment chanbaek yang makin asoyy atuhlaaah. Dan ff ini adalah salah satu kegilaan gua terhadap chanbaek ( apasih jong, kaga nyambung banged) yaudah. Biarin. Semerdeka gua aja.

Gatau deh gua sama ff ini, berasa nyess nyess gimana gitu. (lebay) . semoga readers sekalian pada suka dan gak ganggu dimata. Thankyou buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca. Apalah arti sebuah ff tanpa pembaca.

Gua kebanyakan bacod ya -_-


End file.
